The Mother of All Weddings
by Tsunayoshi Uni Sawada
Summary: It's a quadruple wedding, people! But for this wedding, its not so much romance, but a surprise comeback at the end...? Eheheheh I suck at summaries don't I...?


The Mother of All Weddings (or; Into Joy)

**This is a kinda sorta sequel to Into Sorrow, my first ever fanfic. Yes, you'll be seeing the name Katou Julie somewhere. I'm terribly sorry; I wrote this fanfic before chapter 318 came out. I'd have to rewrite a small chunk of the story if I edit out his name. Damn that Daemon Spade!**

"You nervous, Tsuna?" Yamamoto said jokingly.

"Yup." Tsuna adjusted his tie.

"Well, at least you're not alone." Yamamoto grinned.

It was the day of the wedding, THE wedding, as it was not just one couple getting married. It was, to be exact, 4 couples getting married. Tsuna was but one of them.

These 4 couples were very famous in the mafia world, so at least half the mafia families turned up to attend the ceremony. The chapel was jam-packed. A few people had to sit on the windowsills.

(God, I'm so nervous. Why did Reborn invite so many people? I'd have preferred a small, private wedding…)

"Tsuna, you're thinking out loud again."

"Sorry."

"Yo, Sawada!" Ryohei's loud voice rang out. "You ready?"

"Shut up. Lawn-head! Can't you see that 10th is nervous as it is?" Gokudera yelled.

"Like you're any better!"

"Look at yourself before turning on me!" Gokudera shouted.

"Gokudera-kun… Onii-chan… come on… it's our big day today…"

"You're right, 10th! We men have to look good for our bride-to-bes!"

"Absolutely right, kora!"

Heads turned to see Colonello walking through the door.

"Lal is waiting for me in the other room, and if I mess up today she's gonna kick my ass in front of all the guests. She's already in a bad mood because she has to wear a wedding dress. She keeps complaining that she won't be able to fight properly if a situation arises. Like I care… she'd make one hot bride with a gun." Colonello chuckled.

"Still, I think its fun all of you are getting married on the same day. Gokudera, Senpai, I'm sure Kurokawa and Miura are enjoying this." Yamamoto laughed.

"Dammit, Baseball-freak! Is everything a game to you?" Gokudera yelled.

(I'm actually kind of glad for the bickering… It's distracting me from my nervousness.)

"Getting cold feet, Tsuna?" Dino's voice broke into Tsuna's thoughts.

"Hmph. And you call yourself my student." Reborn appeared behind Dino.

"I never called myself anything!" Tsuna yelled.

Just then, Romario came to the door. "Boss, everyone, the ceremony's starting soon. We should get into our positions."

(Ohhh man.)

Meanwhile, on the girls' side…

"Argh! I can't stand this dress!" Lal Mirch yelled.

"Come now, Lal-san. Just bear with it until the ceremony is over." Kyoko coaxed.

'Hahi! Even on her wedding, Lal-san is just as dangerous desu…" Haru said.

"Come on, an adult woman should have more dignity." Hana said sarcastically.

"Hey, you girls should count yourselves lucky. At least you're getting married. My wedding plans with Reborn are still a distant dream… Chrome here still doesn't even have a boyfriend." Bianchi put an arm around Chrome's shoulders.

"…"

"That's right, Chrome-chan! You should get a boyfriend too! But not that pervert Katou Julie!" said Haru.

Just then, a woman from the Cervello popped her head in the doorway.

"Everyone, the wedding is starting soon. Please take your positions."

"Hahi! Five more minutes please!"

At the ceremony, Tsuna tugged at this collar more nervously than ever.

"Deep breaths, Tsuna." Yamamoto whispered. He was the only best man there.

"I'm working on it." He whispered back.

His expression saddened as he thought of a fifth couple who should be there.

Uni and Gamma…

"Voiiii, Sawada! It's your wedding, so smile!" Squalo's voice roared out.

Tsuna winced. Did he have to be so loud? He glanced around and noticed Enma, who smiled comfortingly. He smiled back weakly.

Ryohei kept clearing this throat. He was afraid he would mess up his vows.

Then, Dino stepped up to the podium and tested the microphone, which screeched right back.

"Ow! My ears hurt… Anyway, welcome ladies and gentlemen, to the mafia wedding of the decade!" Dino announced.

The crowd cheered.

"As you can see, our fine grooms are waiting for their brides… Ha-ha, they look so nervous!" Dino laughed.

"Damn you, Bucking Bronco! Shaddup already!" Gokudera yelled.

"Anyway, without further ado, let's begin the ceremony!"

The pianist began playing the familiar melody. She played it at a rather slow tempo, which only caused the grooms to be in more of an agony than ever.

(Oh god. They're coming.)

The oak double-doors swung open, and the 4 lined up brides glided in, one after another.

(Oh mannnn.)

Kyoko glided in first, resplendent in her inherited wedding dress from Sawada Nana.

(She's beautiful.)

Haru was behind her, in a big, red poufy dress overloaded with lace, ribbons and whatnot.

(Wow. Overkill.)

Hana came in next, in a simple, sophisticated sheath with no fancy decorations as befitting a "mature" woman of her age.

(As expected of Kurokawa.)

Lal Mirch came in last, with a shorter-than-usual wedding dress that came up above her knees. The dress had no sleeves either.

(Too. Much. Skinnn- )

Tsuna's thoughts were cut off as Grandfather Talbot – acting as priest – stepped up. The brides divided and went to their respective partners. I-pin, in a white cheongsam (Traditional Chinese female costume) stepped beside Yamamoto, the only bridesmaid there.

"Dear all who are gathered here… We are here to witness these four love couples about to join to enter a life of wedded bliss… If anyone here has any objections, please loudly protest now."

"I object! I should be the one getting married, not them! I object to this wedding! I…" Dr. Shamal was cut off as Dino strangled him with his whip.

"Lovely couples, please step closer and repeat after me : I promise…"

"I promise…" The eight chanted.

"…to be there for my partner…"

"…whatever situations that may arise, combat, financial or family, and go through thick and thin good or bad…"

Sawada Nana sobbed as the vows were repeated.

"…and love my partner until death do us apart…"

Then Bianchi began crying.

"… and I also promise to produce as much children as possible even if it means destroying my bed completely."

"…and I also promise to… HEY!"

Grandfather Talbot grinned wickedly.

"So, please take your rings from the ring bearer, Futa and exchange it with your partner."

There was a clinking sound as Ryohei dropped the ring. Hana rolled her eyes,

"Grooms, you may now kiss the bride."

Tsuna lifted Kyoko's veil nervously. His arms were trembling.

"Tsu-kun, relax." Kyoko smiled. "I won't bite." (This could sound a bit dirty if you thought about it another way…)

The crowd cheered as the grooms pressed their mouths to the brides.

The guests filed outside for the wedding banquet, held in the garden.

"You are now a MAN, Tsuna!" Sawada Iemitsu shouted, crying manly tears of joy.

"C-congratulations, Boss…" Chrome stuttered.

"Ho. Looks like your manhood finally dropped." Reborn smirked.

"Sh-shut up, Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, turning a shade of scarlet most often seen on clowns' noses.

Just then, the Shimon (I refuse to spell it as Simon, 'cause that's my dad's name.) wandered by. "Congratulations, Tsuna-kun." Enma said quietly.

"Ah, uh, thanks Enma-kun…" Tsuna stuttered. Behind, Julie began flirting with Chrome. "Dokuro-chan, let's get married too! I'll give you a wedding ten times as grand as this…"

"N-no thank you…"

The brides, seeing this, rallied themselves and the bridesmaid, stormed over and began scolding Julie.

"Hey, hey, just a joke…"

The brides (and bridesmaid) looked daggers at him.

Let's see what the other grooms are doing…

"Hah, Lawn-head, you were so nervous you dropped the ring."

"It was an EXTREME act of love!" Ryohei yelled, blushing furiously.

"Come on, Gokudera, stop teasing Senpai." Yamamoto laughed.

"You weren't any better, you baseball freak! You kept grinning like an idiot!"

"Well, weddings are supposed to be cheerful."

Gokudera rolled his eyes.

In a corner, Nosaru and Tazaru were gloomily drowning their sorrows in punch.

"I wish Princess and Gamma-aniki were here." Nosaru sniffed.

"Hey, no tears, it's bad luck for the wedding." Tazaru replied quietly.

The pain of losing Gamma and Uni was still fresh. After the final battle, Nosaru and Tazaru had gone back with the remaining members of the Giglio Nero to their headquarters. They were now attempting to rebuild their family, but with no boss and almost zero resources, it was a near-impossible task. The Vongola did all they could to help, but there was only so much they could do. Nosaru and Tazaru only just managed to keep ticking over.

A moment later, Irie Shoichi burst into the garden. "Tsunayoshi-kun! It's them! They're back! But how can that be? I…"

"Wait, wait, Irie-kun, what?" Tsuna said, confused.

"It's them! It's UNI AND GAMMA!" Shoichi yelled.

"What?" Tsuna, Nosaru and Tazaru cried simultaneously.

"But how can that be? They – they sacrificed themselves…" Tsuna spluttered.

Nosaru and Tazaru turned in the direction where Shoichi had run in, almost afraid to hope. Their eyes filled with tears as the familiar faces appeared.

"Hello," Uni called out merrily. "Hello everyone."

"Yo." Gamma said.

At first there was total silence.

One minute passed… then two… then three… and then they all exploded.

"Princess! Hamma-aniki!" Nosaru, in tears, rushed toward them, Tazaru right behind him, also furiously wiping away tears.

"Oh my god! They're alive! They're alive! They're alive!" Ryohei and Kouyou yelled, with each "They're alive" accompanied by a shaking.

"Judaimie! I told you! I told you zombies exist! See! Those are zombies of Uni and Gamma! Zombies exist! I was right all along!" Gokudera shouted, ecstatic.

'Uni-chan! You're back! And oh no! Haru-chan fainted!' Kyoko cried, spotting Haru totally out on the floor.

"But how - ?" Shoichi spluttered.

"That's what I would like to know." Reborn, Colonello and Lal said.

15 minutes later, when everyone had finished freaking out and Gokudera had managed to revive Haru, they all sat down and demanded an explanation from Uni and Gamma.

"I don't understand Uni! By the legacy of the sky arcobaleno, you shouldn't be alive! Not that that's a bad thing, kora!" Colonello added hastily at the sight of Nosaru and Tazaru's faces.

"I suppose I should start from the beginning…" Uni's sweet voice caused more than a few eyes to redden. "When Gamma sacrificed himself along with me, it created an effect I didn't forsee. You see, since Gamma's flames were used along with mine, it didn't take as much out of us as it would if it were done by me alone, although our bodies were still destroyed. What was left of us was absorbed into the sky pacifier. In time, our… essences, if you will, was given a physical form, until we are what you see now. This process is a little like when the arcobalenos were revived in the final battle."

"That means you guys can live normal lives now?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes. The sky pacifier's power is sealed now, as there is no need for it anymore… hopefully forever. I can have a normal life now." Uni smiled.

"So that means you're not zombies?" Gokudera said, disappointed.

Gamma growled but Uni merely laughed. "No."

"Not ghosts either?" Gokudera asked again hopefully.

"We're solid, aren't we?" Gamma replied sarcastically.

Gokudera slumped in his seat.

"Hayato-nii, cheer up, at least they're alive." Futa patted Gokudera on the back.

"I'm just so glad you're back." Kyoko sobbed. Haru nodded, wiping at her eyes while Bianchi patted them both on the pack.

"Ah… Tsuna-nii, Kyoko-ne, before we go any further, shouldn't we at least settle the guests first?" Futa pointed with his thumb to the other guests standing a few feet away, apparently straining their ears with curiousity.

"I'll handle it." Dino strode purposefully to the crowd.

Uni smiled at Kyoko and Haru. "Come now, Kyoko-san, Haru-san, it's your wedding, you shouldn't cry… you're ruining your makeup too."

"Hahi! You're absolutely right! Bianchi-san! We need an emergency touch-up!" Haru said frantically.

Kyoko and Haru were hustled back into the make-up room by Bianchi, who had cried a little herself.

"While Dino-san is handling the other guests, Nosaru, Tazaru, what's the situation with our family now?" Uni asked seriously.

As Uni gently but firmly interrogated Nosaru and Tazaru, with Gamma asking a few questions here and there, Tsuna smiled.

(Welcome back, Uni and Gamma.)

**How was it? A little too rushed maybe? Too messy? I just kinda cobbled together 2 ideas because the wedding idea got a bit boring. Anyway, please review! Thank you! (oh, and on another note, I originally intended Vongola Nono, that is, Timoteo to be the priest but I figured that TYL he'd be either dead or too old, so I picked Talbot instead, since he seems to have immortality or something and should still be pretty energetic.)**


End file.
